


【SD】不能亲吻

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: 这是一个普通的，Sam对着睡着的Dean给了自己一个手活儿的夜晚。





	【SD】不能亲吻

**Author's Note:**

> 1.这是第一篇关于S/D的尝试，也是第一次尝试在AO3发表文章。我会试着将自己写的文章翻译成英文另外发表成第二章，仅仅是为了做自己的英文练习，并没有其他用处，如果英文水平太烂了自己翻译不出来会在开头说明。  
> 2.只是一个手活儿。  
> 3.6月15号左右更新英文版，大概。

拒绝前台服务员的“一间大床房”并解释“我们是兄弟”永远是Dean的事。Sam自己总在半步之外的地方沉默地看着，今天也不例外。  
他们刚解决了一窝吸血鬼，没什么大损伤，心情愉快，肾上腺激素活跃，急需食物和性爱安抚身体和精神。  
“她竟然说‘我以为你们着急需要干一炮’，我看上去那么基？”Dean往床上扔背包的时候仍不敢置信似的大喊，他一边扔背包一边脱衣服准备去洗澡的行为会让他的话听起来非常没有说服力，而Sam不打算告诉他这一点。Sam保持沉默，目送Dean先进入洗手间。

Dean洗澡不爱锁门，也不爱拉上浴帘。这和两个人太习惯彼此之间没有隐私不无关系，但更多地则是为了安全。有过那么几次他们洗澡的时候怪物冲进来，显然锁上门只会让自己陷入被动，这种自找的错误Dean从不允许自己犯，然而他不要求Sam必须做到。每次听见Sam落锁的声音他会嘲笑一句“Sammy girl”，他不知道锁门后Sam会想着他做些什么。  
他不会想知道的。

接近大门的位置可以不时看到一截脚踝，或者小腿。水从更上方汇集成股，顺着小腿肌肉流下，它们最开始可能混着灰尘或者血液，很快就会变得清澈晶莹。Dean自小猎魔，肌肉结实紧绷，充满爆发力，赏心悦目，但比起半路出家的Sam总差了那么一点，无论是肌肉，还是身高。  
“谁知道斯坦福喂了你什么，大脚怪。”提起这点Dean就会这么愤恨地嘟哝。  
这样非常合适，能把你刚好圈到怀里，低头能亲到你的耳垂。Sam这么想。

汽车旅馆的墙壁薄得像纸，隔音效果和纸也差不了太多。水声和Dean畅快的呼吸与叹息声清晰可闻。  
花洒里落在Dean脸上的水流会打湿Dean的短发和长得过分的睫毛，从鼻梁和两颊的雀斑滑落会继续坠向肩膀、后背和胸膛，极少数能幸运地在锁骨窝上聚成小小的一洼，乳头会挂两点水珠。顺着乳沟划过腹肌打湿毛发的部分是幸运的，Sam知道它们和Dean的头发一样有那么点金色，他早就看过了。  
如果门口可以摆一张椅子，Sam能坐在上面就这么看着Dean洗澡看一整天。  
没有椅子，Sam就不能。  
没有任何理由，他根本不能。  
关上门的手指对门有所留恋，视线中留有一截小腿的残影。那不是累的，只是因为Dean在门后。前往餐厅的路或许很长，或许很短，Sam不知道。饥饿是本能，渴望Dean也是，后一种被压抑太久，Sam习惯在恍惚中受本能推使了。  
点餐员是难得的美人，眉眼似乎像斯坦福时的一个熟人，Sam想不起来，也无动于衷。  
“Sir？”  
“两个双层芝士汉堡，一个派，一份炸鸡，一份大杯沙拉，两杯咖啡，多要一包砂糖，都外带。”  
他不知道自己在说什么，习惯会代替大脑解决这些。大脑正忙着勾勒Dean的后背和腰窝，缀满水珠的挺翘的臀，有点罗圈却更可爱的双腿……幸好Dean不在这里，Sam不确定如果Dean在的话自己会不会告诉他他的脚踝适合被自己握在手里，而自己会从脚趾一路吻上去。  
光是想想就能半勃。  
用装食品的塑料袋遮挡（是的Sam最起码知道不让自己在大庭广众之下被当做变态）着回到旅馆，衬衫下摆刚盖过Dean的蝴蝶骨，可从发梢滴进脖颈和领子的水珠仍然让人浮想联翩到急需发泄。  
还不到时候，看看Dean接到抛过去的派的快乐神情，Sam怎么敢打破这一切？  
“洗个澡，一会儿去酒吧。”Dean的声音在派里有点模糊。  
还不到时候。Sam想着，余光从开心地大口吃派的Dean上挪开，慢吞吞走进浴室，调低水温的同时锁上了门。

和Dean去酒吧通常是一种折磨。  
倒不是说Sam每次都要将烂醉如泥高唱跑调到能吓跑低阶恶魔的歌的Dean独自扛回汽车旅馆，上路以来那只是极少数情况。酒吧在有案子的时候是获取信息的场所，在没案子的时候提供酒水，麻醉或者解放神经，非常有用，但Dean，对于Dean来说酒吧还是猎艳场，而Dean在猎艳场上的发挥就和他猎魔时一样高效。就像现在。  
今天Dean的猎物是个亚裔女人，傲人的胸线露得有点过，长裙的分叉稍微有点高，大腿随步伐若隐若现足够撩人。Dean总偏爱异域风情，长发披肩，胸脯柔软，纤细腰肢，修长的腿。大胸和长腿通常在Dean那里得到加分。  
看着Dean和女人调情让Sam嫉妒到疼痛。  
可疼痛也无法阻止Sam硬得要戳破裤子。  
Sam应该告诉Dean，那些蹩脚的情话并没有多少用处，他本身才是最大的催情剂，而光是看见他用那两片丰润的嘴唇含着酒瓶口，被酒液蹭得光滑水亮，那女人就上钩了。看见那场景的人都想吻他，Sam听得清周围一圈人无论男女吞咽口水的声音。  
可Sam嫉妒，Sam不会说。  
嫉妒和酒精使Sam头昏脑胀，眼角发红。袖子粗糙的布料很难给皮肤降温，内裤的棉布材质对遏制渴望毫无用处。  
渴望嘴唇，渴望亲吻，渴望品尝亮晶晶的嘴唇上的酒液；渴望拥抱，渴望抚摸，渴望啮咬，在显眼的地方留下标记，向所有图谋不轨的人宣布主权，在看不到的地方留下指痕，在更深的地方探索，带来疼痛，带来快感，当做惩罚，当做奉献，听到呻吟，听到哭喊，打碎再重组，得到极乐。  
Sam清楚自己也是图谋不轨的一员。除了将头彻底埋起来，Sam暂时没有别的办法阻止对Dean的渴望攀上脸颊。

Dean在吧台取最后一轮酒的时候发现了Sam的状态有点问题。当Dean的手拍上Sam的肩膀，Sam能清晰地感觉到阴茎跳了一下。  
“怎么回事？”  
“我……没事。”Sam挪了挪，让吧台遮住裆部，“我一会儿先回去休息。”  
“好吧。”Dean半信半疑，语气里带着猎物即将到手的得意和兴奋，“太累就早点睡，我晚点回去。”  
“晚点回去”而不是“今晚不回来了”。  
这对平复躁动仍然毫无用处，但Sam的心口莫名升起一点暖意，这暖意支撑Sam清醒地付账，安全地返回旅馆，洗漱后被薄毯和床单包裹。  
房间太过空荡，手边的单人床太冷，缺乏Dean的气息，缺乏发泄的动力。  
睡意和欲望撕扯引起烦躁，闭上眼才能从虚无中获得细微的宁静。宁静无意义，不能带来满足，不能填补没有Dean的空白，不能驱逐缺少Dean的呼吸造成的寒冷。直到门锁打开的声音响起。  
“我回来了。”

微醺的满身欢爱过后意味的Dean，冲洗干净的Dean，声音关切，嘴唇微肿，后背有抓痕，遇到今天这样足够放得开的妞锁骨前可能还有吻痕。  
Sam恨那些吻痕，恨所有出现在Dean身上的不是自己留下的痕迹，但他只是让Dean的手指抚过自己温度正常的额头，假装发出不耐的哼声，让Dean确认自己一切都好。  
眯眼偷窥到领口那点若隐若现的红，Sam认为自己因此有权追逐着Dean的手掌多蹭一下。  
这引来Dean的一声轻笑。  
“晚安，Sammy。”

疼痛和满足同时降临，解脱感充斥胸口。一切是如此正确，一切都在回到正轨，随着Dean的呼吸频率靠近深眠，Sam知道是时候了。  
他握住阴茎撸动的时候注视着Dean，注视着遮盖翠碧眼睛的睫毛，注视着肖想已久的额头、脸颊，注视着微张的、无防备的嘴唇，想象着它们在自己掌下、唇下、舌下的触感，想象着精液涂满那张脸、挂上睫毛、滴下嘴唇的美妙景象，将一声低吼压回喉咙。

只是想象，只能想象，只能到此为止，因为Dean不知道，因为Dean是如此深切地以爱着兄弟的方式爱着Sam，因为Sam连吻他的权利都没有。  
这世上任何一个人都可以亲吻Dean，可以和Dean上床，除了Sam。  
他们是兄弟，不是情人。

当炫目的高潮、亲吻的极度渴望与短暂的空虚过尽，Sam将擦手的纸团投进垃圾桶，放平身体背对Dean让自己沉入睡眠。  
他不是第一次这么做了，他很熟练。  
他没发现此刻对床的Dean神情清醒，双眼亮如星辰。


End file.
